


Don't Forget Your Lady

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Couch Cuddles, Dementia, F/M, Flirting, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Injury, Kisses, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Dementia, a new akuma, is in town and catches Marinette by surprise, she is saved by Chat Noir only for him to take a hit from Dementia's forgetting ray. Chat Noir is slightly injured, and Marinette has to help him get better so he can return to fighting by Ladybug's side.Now if only he could remember Ladybug and stop trying to flirt with a certain young designer.or...  When the Cat forgets, he will… flirt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of the series "Don't Forget Me" where each of the heroes (or their civilian selves) are hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes the afflicted one to forget the one that they love and may have other possible signs of Alzheimer's Disease. The different stories only relation to each other is the appearance of the Akuma Dementia.  
> Each part of the series tries to focus on part of the 4 square. while others may briefly appear  
> 1 - Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste - Ladynoir  
> 2 - Adrien Forgets Her - Adrienette  
> 3 - Don't Forget Us - Ladrien and the rest of the 4 square appear in some shape or form  
> 4 - The Girl and Her Chat - Marichat  
> 5 - If They Both Forget - Adrienette  
> 6 - Don't Forget Your Lady - Marichat  
> Disclaimer: All characters (besides Dementia) are owned by the owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug and the creators thereof.

Marinette was sitting in the park sketching her most recent design idea after school. Blissfully in creation mode, she didn’t hear the screams caused by the most recent akuma as it began floating down a nearby street, blasting everyone she could with her floral blasts of forgetfulness.

“BOOM!”

Marinette finally looked up to see the cause of the ruckus floating towards her, aiming her bouquet at her.

“I am Dementia! I will rid you of all of your memories of the one that you love the most!”

Dementia was grey with long flowing hair, the woman wore a flowing yellowed wedding gown with puffy sleeves and she wore a single strand of pearls. She held a dried bouquet of flowers and she had been somehow using it to blast some sort of energy out of it at passerby.

Marinette knew that this was it, she was going to be a victim too and she froze.

But suddenly she couldn’t breathe as the wind was knocked out of her.

Chat Noir had scooped her up off of the bench that she was sitting on as Dementia’s attack made it explode behind them. Chat Noir was running with her towards her house.

Dementia proclaimed, “Bad Kitty! If my love can’t remember me, you will not be able to remember the one that you love either!”

Chat jumped and was about to land on Marinette’s balcony just as Dementia hit him from behind, causing them both to fall to the floor of the balcony.

Dementia laughed and flew way, looking for more victims.

Chat of course had saved his Princess, but at the expense of his own mind.

He moaned.

“Chat! Chat! Don’t do this to me! Wake up!” Marinette cried as she turned towards him and cradled his head.

“Purr-incess?” He looked up at her, his eyes half open. “Ugh, I think I hit my head.” He tried to sit up but moaned again, “yep, I definitely hit my head.” Slowly, he managed to sit up but held his head carefully.

Marinette knelt down next to him.

“Oh, Chat! You crazy cat! You, you shouldn’t have done that!”

He tilted his head and glanced at her, “I don’t know what I could have done otherwise Purr-incess.” He purred as she ran her fingers through his hair looking for bumps. “It’s my job to save damsels in distress after all.” He let out a short purr as she checked his head for injuries.

“Silly Kitty.”

He grinned at her and then leaned towards her, whispering into her ear. “I’m feline better Princess, with your ministrations I’ll be in purr-fect fighting condition soon. Besides, you know that if it meant you or Paris, it would be you Princess.” He lovingly gazed into her eyes, and she saw a twinkle there that she had never seen before, well at least not aimed at Marinette.

“Chat Noir, you don’t mean that.”

He purred, “of course I do Beautiful.” He sighed and leaned back, loving her hands in his hair but losing them as he leaned back. He frowned and it took him a moment for him to collect himself from the loss.

Marinette was confused, was he flirting with her because he hit his head and thought she was Ladybug, or did he really mean it? Her thoughts bothered her _, No, he can’t mean it. I’m Marinette, he’s not interested in me._

Chat turned towards her, smiling at her like she was his universe. Like she was Ladybug.

“What I meant Marinette, is that I can’t pretend any longer. I don’t want to just be your friend anymore, I want to … I want US to be more.” He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek, making sure that she understood how he felt.

Marinette froze just before she blushed, her eyes following her grinning Kitty.


	2. His Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette checks out Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to write that for the summary.

Marinette blushed as she thought _, I can’t believe it, he kissed me!_

_What to do, what to do?_

Looking around quickly, she saw a news van show up on the street. She couldn’t let them see Chat Noir on her balcony!

But more importantly, he needed help. So, she decided that she ought to bring him down into her room to get him some medicine and a place to rest as he obviously had to have a concussion. She could let him lay down on her chaise and she could get him an icepack for his head, although she couldn’t find a bump in any particular place. His kwami could heal him usually, _maybe it’s just taking a bit longer?_

“I don’t know what to say Chat,” Marinette whispered back, “I would feel better if I knew that you’re alright, are you able to walk? You can rest on my chaise in my bedroom, why don’t you let me take care of you Kitty.” She tried to sound convincing, they needed to hurry after all.

“As you wish Purr-incess.” He winced as he stood, but before she could say anything, he swept her up in his arms, Princess style, opened her skylight and jumped into her room, somehow twisting their bodies in midair so he could land impressively beside her bed. He let her down, stumbling from a sudden bout of dizziness.

“Okay Kitty, come here please, and lay down.” She walked him to her chaise, noticing his eyes weren’t focusing properly. She led him over and sat him down, pushing him backward to lie down.

He grinned at her, “I could get used to this Princess.” He purred as she searched his hair once again for an injury that she couldn't find.

He smiled at her blissfully as he suggested, "I wouldn't mind if you checked out the rest of me that way Princess."

She shook her head at him, sure that he was teasing her. Then she placed her hand on his forehead and then ran it down his mask to cup his cheek, looking for a fever and to move his head one way or the other to see how his eyes would react. He seemed fine.

However, Chat Noir decided that it was a good time to place his clawed glove over her hand, focusing on her eyes once more before gently turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand.

Somehow the action made her have butterflies in her stomach.

_No!_ She thought angrily at herself as she pulled her hand away from his face, _I like Adrien! Chat is my partner, my friend! Now stop trying to confuse me cat!_

“I need to g-go and get you some pain medicine and an icepack,” she quickly muttered, turning to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

“Please Marinette, don’t leave me.” His voice was so intense and sincere that it almost broke her heart.

“I want you to feel better Kitty, please let me go and get you a few things. Do you need anything to eat or drink?” She sweetly asked.

“I only wish to get drunk off of your presence Princess.” He smiled at her wistfully, releasing her wrist as she blushed. “But if it would make you feel better, yes, to all of the above, please. Only if you promise to return to me as quickly as you can of course.”

His smile was so sincere and somehow, he knew how to pull at her heart strings in just the right places.

_Don’t look at me that way!_ She sighed as she shook her head.

It was a good thing that he wasn’t Adrien, or she would be a pile of mush right now.

Marinette didn’t know how much more of this she could take, so she quickly tucked a nearby quilt around him and she headed towards her trapdoor to her room to get the necessary supplies from the rest of the house.

“You be good and rest now.” She warned as she was about to leave.

With a wink he whispered, “I will. Come back to me soon Purr-incess!”

“Of course, I’ll be right back Kitty.”

“I’ll be waiting here with my bell on my Love.” He purred as he blew her a kiss.

Somehow that made her a little weak in the knees.

_What am I going to do with you Kitty?_ She wondered as she hid a small smile from him as she disappeared down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to Princess Bride there, that's one of the best movies where the good guy reminds me so much of Chat Noir and his Princess. (all Princess Bride phrases etc belong to their respective owners etc etc)
> 
> I probably will only be updating every few days with this fict, it's a longer one for the Dementia akuma series and I'm dragging my feet on my other ficts at the moment, my bad lol.


	3. Tikki is Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets to talk to Tikki about Chat's condition.

Thankfully Marinette’s parents were down in the bakery still. Which made it easy for Marinette to not get caught as she looked around the kitchen and collected some pain medicine, a few croissants and some cookies, some water and an icepack for Chat.

Tikki flew out of her purse that she was still wearing as she whispered, “Marinette! What are you doing? You need to go and stop that Akuma!”

“I can’t just leave him Tikki, I need him to fight her, don’t I? Besides I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s acting like he knows I’m Ladybug, like he really loves me, Marinette me, or… or something.” Marinette quietly answered with a blush.

Tikki giggled, “So I’ve heard.” She teased, “I know you care about him, so take care of him quickly Marinette, we can’t leave Dementia on the loose.”

“I know Tikki, now remember she said that she’d remove the memories of your love.” She thought for a moment, “Does that mean that Chat may have forgotten Ladybug?”

Tikki shrugged, “I don’t know Marinette, you’d better ask him.”

“I will if I can, but I have to get Chat better so he can help me take her down. I need him Tikki.”

“I know Marinette, just be careful will you? He’s not himself.”

“I know that Tikki.” Marinette was determined though. “If he’s not better soon, I guess I’ll just have to go and face her myself.”

“That’s not what I meant Marinette. You do need to help him but, what I meant was to guard your heart. He will try to steal it in his condition.” Tikki sincerely warned.

Marinette frowned at her, “Pfft! Tikki, he’s not Adrien. I think I can handle myself around a love-sick Chat Noir, I’ve done it plenty of times as Ladybug.”

Tikki decided that it would be better to play along and just be supportive, because she knew who Chat Noir was. Marinette probably would be unable to fight the akuma if she learned the truth unprepared so Tikki hedged, “yes, yes, you have Marinette,” and now more sincerely she added “and I am proud of you. I know you can do this!”

As Tikki thought, _please be able to do this without learning his identity!_

“Thanks Tikki.”

Having finished collecting everything on a tray, she whispered, “you’d better hide Tikki.”

“Good luck Marinette.” Tikki whispered back as she returned to her charges’ purse. _I just hope that we’re not underestimating Chat Noir’s love for you._


	4. Ladybug? Who’s that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to comfort her Kitty and she asks him about Ladybug...

“Here Kitty, I have some things for you.” Marinette said as she entered her room and walked over to him, he was sitting now on her chaise, somehow so spread out that there was barely room on it for her to sit anywhere unless it was right beside him.

“Why thank you so much Purr-incess.” He rubbed his head against hers as she set down the tray as he whispered in her ear, “I missed you so much my Love.”

She shivered as the hairs on his head tickled her neck and he purred at her reaction.

“H-here!” She handed him the glass of water and the pain pills she brought, “maybe this will help.”

“Thank you.” He said as he took a sip of the water and then took the pain pills. “Hopefully this will help me with my claw-ful headache.”

She handed him the ice pack and he leaned back, placing it just above his forehead.

Marinette could only agree. “yes, well, we do need to get you better so you can go and help Ladybug defeat the akuma.”

“Ladybug? Who’s that?” He raised an eye brow at her, “I know that I’ve hit my head, Princess, but I don’t know who that is.” He gave her a quick shake of his head.

“She’s your partner, the one that helps you purify the akumas after you release them.”

He looked at her quizzically. “They just purify themselves somehow Princess, honestly if they didn’t need me to distract and subdue the akuma victims to get to their akumas by breaking their cursed objects, the city would be fine without me.” He shrugged like what he did as a superhero wasn’t so heroic.

Marinette was shocked that he thought that way. “You are not just some sort of wrestler that takes down the enemy alone Chat! You have a partner too, her name is Ladybug! She has a yo-yo and she needs you! She’s the one that can purify the akumas but she can’t do it without you! And.. and you love her, don’t you remember Chat Noir?”

Chat looked at her and then reached over and gently patted her head before trailing his hand down her face as he cupped her cheek. “Are you sure that you didn’t hit your head too my Love? I think I would remember a bug themed hero with a yo-yo.”

Marinette just blinked, shocked that he had forgotten Ladybug so completely.

“Besides,” he purred, “You’re the one that I love, my Princess, my Love!” He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him as he nuzzled her hair.

She sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


	5. I'm yours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting to make sure that Chat Noir has healed, Chat has a revelation.

After feeding her Kitty a sandwich, all they had to do now was to wait and rest. _His magical suit should be able to help him heal quickly, right?_ Marinette could only hope.

So, Marinette plugged in a random Disney DVD into her computer, turned the screen so they could see it and sat down beside him on the chaise. Hoping he’d feel better soon.

Chat had other ideas besides waiting to heal though, Marinette had no idea he was such a cuddler!

Chat had progressed from just being content with his arm around her shoulders, to pulling her to his side and rubbing his head all over hers after less than an hour of the movie while he hugged her tightly by the waist.

Marinette tried to protest but when he wouldn’t let her go, she suggested they just try to take a nap instead, meaning that she could go lay down in her bed, he could have the chaise.

Again, he had other ideas. He moved her to his lap, but she just couldn’t hold still, she was blushing too much and he was tickling her with his head rubbing against her neck.

“Chat! This isn’t resting!” She whined.

He purred, “no, it’s better Princess.”

_What is he doing?_

Then she remembered something, “Chat! Are you scenting me?”

He paused for just a moment to grin broadly at her, “Cats like to mark their property Purr-incess.”

Her eyes widened, “Hey! Wait a minute! I’m not…”

He tapped her nose with one of his clawed fingers, “of course you’re not my property Marinette, I know that you are your own woman, but I love you and you’re MINE. I want everyone to know that I’m YOURS and that I’m YOURS alone.” He hugged her closer somehow and breathed into her hair, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“No one can deny that I’m yours if you smell like me and if I smell like you.” He easily purred.

She sweetly snickered, “oh, Kitty.” She could hardly breathe as she shivered with each breath of his on her neck.

He leaned back, extremely pleased with himself. “Too much?”

She shot him a look, glad that he was still coherent somehow, “Yes, too much.” She stated.

Chat Noir sighed, “then I will try to behave myself, I am a gentle-cat after all.” He claimed with a sly grin and a wave of his clawed hands.

She giggled. “I do have an idea though, why don’t I just sit on the end of the chaise here and then you can lay down with your head on my lap? That way I could play with your hair?”

He grinned widely, “I would LOVE that Princess!”  

She scooted over and he laid down, sighing as his head rested on her lap. She started to play with his hair and scratched behind his ears as he reached new levels of purring.

Only fifteen minutes had passed by and he was one relaxed kitten.

Then she heard it. The beeping of his miraculous.


	6. Timed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's miraculous is beeping and he's about to lose his transformation. He doesn't really care...

"Chat! You’re about to lose your transformation!” Marinette exclaimed.

He looked up at her lazily, “I don’t mind Princess, I’ve been meaning to show you soon anyway. You deserve to be able to see the real me, despite how perfect I seem, I’m just a regular guy.” He looked downcast as he continued, “sometimes I think the real me is the real mask.” He waved up to her bed, gesturing towards the Chat Noir doll she had left there, or so she thought, thankfully he seemed to have always ignored the pictures of Adrien that she had up on the wall up there.

“Aww, Chat!” Marinette looked down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

But then Chat smirked, “I’d have to show you soon anyway when we get married, so we might as well deal with this formality.” He commented with a wink.

Thinking fast as the second beep sounded, Marinette sputtered, “but, b-but maybe I’m not ready Chat!”

He rolled over and looked at her, “are you afraid that you might not like me Princess?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant! You’re wonderful Kitty! I mean, I don’t want you to reveal yourself just because you have to, I... I want it to be special?” She heard the question in her voice as she voiced the thought, but she hoped he would believe her.

He gave her that loving and genuine smile again. “I understand Princess. We can wait.” He then drew her into another hug, “I just don’t want to leave you.” He lovingly muttered into her ear, giving her another gentle kiss on her cheek. Marinette blushed again, just as she had finally been turning a normal shade.

Then there was the third beep.

“I love your blush Princess.” He admitted, totally focused on her.

“Chat Noir, you’re about to lose your transformation!” She scolded.

He shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t want to leave you and I don’t mind, really my Love. This will only make our lives easier.”

“Maybe you don’t have to?” She thought fast, “can you get up?” He smiled and then nodded, “You can de-transform in the bathroom downstairs, there’s probably a robe in there that you could put on to cover your civilian clothes and I think I have a black mask in my masquerade box that you could use.”

The fourth beep, “come on Chat!” She pulled him to his feet, he wasn’t eager to go but he followed her down the stairs anyway. “Are you sure about this Princess? I really don’t mind showing you who I am, we could go out on real dates together! No more hiding and…”

“Yes Kitty! I’d really like to wait.” She cut him off as she managed to get him downstairs and in the bathroom. She closed the door behind him quickly as she asked, “Will you be alright in there? The robes are behind the door.”

“I’ll be fine Princess. Do you have any cheese? My kwami, the entity that powers my ring, he uh,  needs it to recharge so I may return to your presence my Love.”

She shook her head, her chaton was such a sweet talker.

“Of course, Chat Noir. I can get him some.”

There was a flash of greenlight under the door and Marinette heard a grumpy voice scold Chat, “You’ve gotten yourself into a REAL pickle kid. You get changed right now and don’t you wear ANYTHING that could identify you. I’m going to need some time to recharge. In the meantime, keep your paws to yourself! Ugh!”

The next thing she knew, a little black kwami phased through the door. “You. Cheese. Now!” he barked.

“Be nice to my Princess Plagg!” Chat called out.

“Pfft. Don’t worry, your Princess is safe with me!” He looked at her expectantly.

She smiled at him as she plucked him out of the air and hugged him, petting his head, “well, aren’t you just adorable!”

“Well of course I am! Do you think the kid looked that good on his own? Now get me my cheese girl!”

“Plagg!” Chat Noir scolded.

Marinette laughed as she carried Plagg into the kitchen as she patted his head. The little kwami merely sighed and rolled his eyes at the teenagers’ antics.


	7. Feed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter summary - I'm going to work on adding these because it's a great idea!  
> \------------------  
> Chat Noir runs out of time and he doesn't care about it because he's determined to show his Princess someday anyway. He flirts with his Princess more and Marinette gets him in the bathroom just before he detransforms. Plagg chews him out and gets snarky with Marinette, she's not surprised at seeing Plagg and pets him as she takes him to get a snack.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> In this chapter - Marinette gets to speak with the kwami

“I’m going to make this clear Bug.” Plagg finally threatened as she gently put him down on the kitchen counter and then opened the refrigerator, pulling out some Brie.  

“Wait, what? I have no idea what you mean.” Marinette lied horribly as Plagg reached out a paw for the cheese. She’d almost forgotten that he’d seen her during the Dark Owl attack so long ago.

“You know what I mean. I KNOW! But I’ll make this brief.” He shrugged distractedly as she handed him a slice of the Brie, as she held the rest of the rather large wheel of cheese, waiting to see if he needed more.

Tikki then flew out of Marinette’s purse and tackled the black kwami after his first bite. If Marinette didn’t know better he was blushing. “Not now Tikki! If we don’t hurry that boy will come barreling out of there and reveal himself!”

“Oh, he wouldn’t do that!” Marinette claimed.

“OH YES, yes he would. I could hear his thoughts. I don’t think Dementia wiped out his love for Ladybug entirely, I’m sure that he suspected that she was you on some level before all of this. But then he saw you as two different people as well and liked your civilian self on some level before too! Anyhow all of his feelings for both girls were connected to you in some way and now he has all of his mixed feelings for the two girls focused on you!” Plagg angrily accused.

“Chat has feelings for me! As Marinette? Really?!” She broke off another slice of the cheese and held it out to him as she looked dazed.

“Not Chat specifically.” Plagg muttered as he flew up and took a small piece of cheese from her hand, eating it in one gulp before drifting back to the counter to sit, waiting to be fed more.

“His civilian form? He knows me?” She could hardly believe it!

“I won’t reveal him, not when he’s like that. He’s got to work out his feelings for you and for Ladybug on his own. Besides,” the kwami smirked, “it’s more fun that way.”

“Plagg likes to watch our chosen figure things out on their own.” Tikki sighed as she gave Plagg a dirty look. “But you’re doing just fine Marinette, just take care of him. Plagg will only need a few more minutes. He won’t tell Chat who you are, that’s not how we do things.”

“Try ten minutes! I’m going to have to eat that whole wheel of cheese to get up to full strength and to put up with that!’ He pointed towards where Chat was. “Besides, it’s not like it’s Camembert.” Plagg complained as Marinette set the large wheel down in front of him.

Tikki, nodded, “just go find that mask for Chat, Marinette. He won’t be able to stay away from you for long.”

Marinette turned, heading for her room.

“And kid,” Plagg called after her, “thanks for taking care of my kitten.”

She smiled at the little cat kwami as she nodded and then headed out.


	8. Flirty Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> …………….  
> Chat Noir was head over heals for Marinette due to the attack of Dementia, and his transformation ran out of time. Plagg talked to Marinette as he refueled but told her to hurry back, Chat Noir was thinking about revealing himself to her because he was in love with her.
> 
> In this chapter  
> ………………..  
> Chat Noir has de-transformed and is a bit of a flirt.

Chat called out to Marinette just as she was passing the bathroom door.

“Princess?” His voice was less gruff and she almost recognized it, but she couldn’t let herself think about that!

“I’m here Chat, I’ll be back in a minute with the mask, okay?”

“I miss you already Princess.”

“Aww, I-I’ll be right back.” She sweetly answered.

She blushed slightly as she rushed up to her room and found the black rogue’s mask that was just a long strip of black fabric with two eyes cut out from her masquerade box. She raced back and knocked on the bathroom door, “here’s the mask Chat.” She held it up by the edge of the door, looking the other way with her eyes closed.

She could hear that the door opened far more than necessary and Chat Noir chuckled. Apparently, he wasn’t worried about her seeing him. “So much secrecy my Princess.”

“Please put it on.” She almost whined.

“As you wish Princess.” He took it from her, but then wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck again, his bare nose and face was electrifying!

“Chat!” She cried and tried to squirm out of his strong arms.

He held her gently as he answered, “I’m not Chat now, I’m…”

“No Chat!” She fumbled around and managed to cover his mouth with her hands as she pulled herself to a more respectful distance, “please, can we… make it special or something?” She removed her hand to let him speak, keeping her eyes closed.

He sighed as he apparently leaned in and whispered in her ear, “every moment with you is special to me Princess.”

“Please Chat, put on the mask.” She whined as her blush grew.

He sighed, “as you wish Princess.” Finally, she heard him tie it on over his eyes, “it’s on. Now, how do I look Princess?”

She turned around and gasped. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe in some sort of pose, like a model. He was wearing her oversized black satin robe that her uncle had sent to her from China. It fit him perfectly, too perfectly. He had barely tied it, revealing much of his broad and very chiseled chest. He either had transformed just wearing his jeans or he had thought that his shirt & shoes might identify him.

Marinette was speechless as she looked at him, once, then twice, she had no idea that Chat was so gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as Adrien would be she guessed if he wore that, she wouldn’t know. But this, this wasn’t right, drooling over Chat like he was Adrien, not that she drools over Adrien, but she was frozen in shock at his appearance. Why couldn’t she look away?

“Like what you see Princess?” He smirked at her.

“You can have it all,” he whispered as he drew closer to her causing her to finally look away and blush deeply as he added seductively, “all you have to do is to just tell me to take it off.” He was pleased with himself and her reaction, daring to give her a sweet peck on the cheek.

Where was Alya when she needed her? No, she could close her mouth on her own, which somehow, she managed to do. Then she managed to blink, swallow for some reason and then she quickly pulled his robe closed, tying it for him herself. “Chat, we…we hardly know each other!”

After she was done tying his robe closed, he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I would like to get to know you better Marinette. Please let me.”

Why did he have to be so sweet?


	9. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir goes a little too far.

She was speechless.

Unfortunately, Chat Noir was not.

“What shall we do now my Love?” He asked nonchalantly before adding with a sweet whisper, “I could think of a few things…” He then pulled her into his arms and started to nuzzle her again.

It made the hairs on the back of Marinette’s neck stand up, his breath made her shiver as his nearly bare face was rubbed into her neck.

Then he dared to give her a light peck on her neck as she cried out with a “Meep!” Causing her to dart out of his embrace. “That’s too much Chat!”

He blushed a little, and rubbed the back of his neck in an oh so familiar way, “I’m sorry Princess, really. It’s just so hard to resist you!” He then scooted closer to her and took one of her hands and started to kiss her knuckles. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to behave myself for you my Love.”

She was thankful her parents were busy in the bakery, what would they think if they found him acting like this?

Alone and with her.

Flirting with her. 

Marinette sighed, “Come on Chat, let’s go up to my room.”

A wide grin appeared on his face. “I like how you think Princess!”

“That’s not what I meant Chat. Plagg should be done soon and then you can transform, obviously you’re feeling up to a fight.”

He shook his head. “I may be feeling better, but I’d rather stay here with you.”

“Chat, Kitty…” he grinned at the pet name. “You need to go fight that akuma with Ladybug.”

He briefly frowned as he pulled her into a gently hug like she was about to disappear.

“But my lovely Princess,” he sighed, “I don’t want to leave you and honestly,” he seductively whispered, “it’s so much better when he’s not around, and we’re alone…”

“I heard that!” Plagg cried out loudly from the kitchen.

“Whatever Plagg!” Chat called back and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at their strange relationship.


	10. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to talk with Chat Noir but he's afraid that she doesn't like him.

Marinette was at the end of her rope, Chat Noir was head over heels for her and although she liked Adrien, she had to admit her Kitty was making some progress at winning her heart.

“After you my Lady.” He told her as he stood to the side as they climbed the ladder and entered her room, she almost froze, has he figured out who she was?

The answer to that was obviously ‘nope,’ as he watched her like she was his sun and moon all wrapped up together, it was a more lovestruck look than he ever gave Ladybug.

“Princess, shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

“Please Chat, no poetry.”

“As you wish Princess.”

He smiled at her as she waved him over to sit on her chaise, “please sit-down Chat.”

He nodded, “join me?” he asked as he held out his arms, hoping that she would climb into them.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea Chat.” She could tell he wasn’t just being friendly. “We need to figure out a way to get you back to yourself.”

“I am me Purr-incess, well, the me without the magical suit that is. Is that what it is? You’ll only let me hold you if I’m wearing the suit?”

Now he looked sad and heartbroken, Marinette came over and sat next to him and placed her hand on his knee, “no, that’s not it Chat. It’s… just well, you’ve been VERY affectionate since you’ve gotten here and while I don’t mind the occasional hug, you... you seem to have a problem keeping your hands to yourself right now.” She admitted as she glanced at his arm that he had wrapped around her as she spoke. “It’s a bit overwhelming.”

He pouted, “I’m sorry Princess, I-I don’t know why it’s so hard to not behave myself.” He got up and stalked to the other side of the room as he began to pace. His frown deepened as he waved at the posters on the wall, then looked at her imploringly, “I was wondering though, would you mind if it was Adrien Agreste that was trying to hold you so close?”

Marinette couldn’t help but blush as she looked to the side, not wanting to upset him. “Chat you know I-I like you,” he brightened up immediately, “but…”

He deflated as he echoed, “but?”

“But,” she sighed and looked away from him as she got up to pace, “I-I gave my heart to a boy that… that gave me his umbrella while it was raining long ago. He was being so kind when he didn’t need to be, but he stole my heart that day and Chat… Chat?” she looked up to see him with the widest grin, he stood up and sauntered over to her, pulling her up and close to him as if he was about to kiss her.

“Chat! What are you doing?”


	11. Kwami interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kwami have an idea that just can't wait...

“Ahem!” Plagg loudly cleared his voice, causing Chat to allow Marinette to lean away from him a bit, he had her in his arms still but he had been about to kiss her!

She silently breathed a sigh of relief.

“Plagg!” Chat Noir scolded as he glanced at his kwami.

Plagg smirked, “I don’t want to intrude…”

“Actually, you do.” Tikki came out to float beside him as Plagg chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe I do.” The black kwami admitted.

“Marinette? Where did you get a red kwami?” Chat looked at Marinette then back at Tikki quizzically.

“Tikki! Why did you come out?”

“Because this is taking too long.” Plagg deadpanned. “We turned on the tv downstairs and Dementia, you know the akuma, is causing havoc around the city. It’s time to deal with this kid.”

“I don’t want to leave her Plagg!” Chat grew defensive as he pulled Marinette towards him and held her close.

Plagg groaned and shook his head, “really?”

Tikki grinned and cheered as she spun in the air, “It’s ok. Plagg and I have figured out how to break the spell that’s on Chat!”

“Thank goodness.” Marinette exhaled.

“I think I would know if I had a spell on me.” Chat simply answered with a small wave of his gloveless hand.

Marinette and the kwami shook their heads in unison.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What do you think’s wrong with me Plagg?” Plagg grinned widely before he clarified, “why do you think I have a spell on me?” He then pulled Marinette to his side and held her protectively there.

“Normally you aren’t so head over heels for this one.” Plagg rolled his eyes as he waved at Marinette. “She’s ‘just a good friend’ after all.”

“Plagg, how dare you! I love Marinette!” He hugged her even closer to him, as if their kwami were about to take her away from him.

“That’s the problem…” Plagg started,

“And the solution!” Tikki grinned.


	12. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "all you have to do is kiss!" Tikki says...
> 
> Chat grins  
> Mari drags her feet

Plagg grinned evilly and Tikki smirked too as she said, “It’s like the Dark Cupid attack, all you have to do is kiss! He probably won’t remember anything afterwards.” She gave an uncertain smile, “unfortunately you will Marinette, but can you kiss Chat to get him back? Again?”

“Kiss? Not that I’m opposed to it Princess, but what are they talking about? We’ve never kissed, at least not on the lips. Unfortunately, I’m not that good of a seducer I guess…” he cleared his throat as Marinette just blushed tomato red.

“You’re actually quite good at that.” Marinette muttered as she straightened the collar of the robe that he wore, as she avoided looking at his face. “I’m just a bit shy.”

Chat Noir just chuckled as he blushed ever so slightly as he hugged her and went on, “well, that’s understandable. I love that about you. But still, you haven’t told me about your kwami Marinette, are you a superhero too?” He looked down at Marinette.

“Yes, Chat. I’m… I’m a superhero like you.” Marinette admitted, annoyed that their kwami had pushed this.

“That’s wonderful! We can work together now!” He picked her up, spun her around once and nuzzled her neck again. She squealed and he gently set her down on her feet next to him, his arms wrapped around her still as he kept nuzzling her, causing her to laugh.

“Wait! Wait! Can you focus please Chat?” She breathlessly asked as he nodded, pulling away slightly as he hit her with a dopey grin, “well, on Valentine’s day awhile back my teacher was talking about all these fairy tales and how a kiss can lift a dark spell.” She began.

Chat nodded as he pulled her close for another hug, “True love’s kiss, right?”

“Well, I don’t know if you remember what happened with Dark Cupid?” Chat shook his head, “I’m afraid that incident is all a blur my Love.”

“Well, Ladybug kissed you after you were cursed to hate her and it lifted the spell.”

“Princess, I don’t know a Ladybug! I know you! Why would I want to kiss her over you?”

Marinette sighed, “she did it because she cared about you Chat! And you love her! That’s why it worked.”

“But doesn’t true love have to be reciprocated?” He looked at her fondly.

Marinette was speechless.


	13. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter  
> “But doesn’t true love have to be reciprocated?” He looked at her fondly.
> 
> This chapter  
> “do I really have to explain all of this?”  
> Tikki: You have to let him reveal himself to you Marinette. Then kiss him.   
> Marinette: What!?!

“True love has to be on both sides of the kiss, doesn’t it Princess? So, Ladybug’s kiss would not have worked on me, yours however…” Chat Noir grinned.

“Chat!” Marinette whined, “do I really have to explain all of this?” She briefly rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Now, am I right to assume that YOU are this Ladybug Princess?” He looked down at her in his arms with a smirk after glancing at her kwami. She turned her head and buried her face in his chest and nodded, thoroughly embarrassed for some reason.

“So, you do love me!” He lifted her and swung her around once, “I knew you did!”

“Oh, Chat!” She looked at the kwami as she realized something, “he’s right though, it won’t work this time, he’s not in love with Ladybug anymore BECAUSE of the spell, he thinks he’s in love with me! Marinette me! So, it won’t work!”

“Oh, I think it’ll work, you’re just a little too overwhelmed here to think it through.” Tikki grinned and gave a sweet giggle, “it’ll work for the same reasons it worked last time. Marinette,” she sighed, “you know I’m the last one to suggest this but, you have to let him reveal himself to you.”

Plagg cackled and Chat grinned and started bouncing with excitement, “REALLY? Oh, please say yes Princess! Please! Please! PLEASE! I want you to know both sides of me! Then we can go on dates, hold hands in public and everything!”

“But I don’t understand! How will that solve things?” Marinette looked around and her opinion on the matter was definitely in the minority, she was still suffering from the whiplash with the change of the rules after all.

“Just take the mask off kid.” Plagg suggested to an eager Chat Noir.

Grinning, Chat lifted his hand and was about to whip the mask off of his face as Marinette covered her own eyes, “no Chat! I’m not ready! You have to keep your identity a secret!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil author... cliffhangers are fun.


	14. Will she look?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Tikki: You have to let Chat Noir reveal himself to you Marinette. Then all you have to do is kiss him!   
> Marinette: What!?!   
> Chat Noir: “REALLY? Oh, please say yes Princess! Please! Please! PLEASE!"  
> Marinette: “No Chat! I’m not ready! 
> 
> This Chapter:   
> Will she look? Will she know him and scream his name? Will they kiss? Will she faint? Who knows?

Chat dropped his mask on the ground as he held her in his arms, “Marinette, my Princess, my Love!” he reverently whispered into her hair as she kept her eyes closed, “please let me be a part of your life.” Somehow, he managed to purr outside of his transformation at that moment as he gave her forehead a sweet and chaste kiss.

“Oh, Chat!” _Why did he have to be so sweet and romantic?_ She wondered.

But still, she managed to keep her eyes closed and her hands on her face. Marinette cared about this young man after all, second only to Adrien, maybe, and well, she wanted to keep him safe too! Right?

“Marinette!” Tikki scolded. “This will work! All you have to do is open your eyes and kiss him! The city needs you both now,” she sighed, “it’s your choice of course, and I think you’ll like what you see, but in my opinion, it’s time Marinette.” She calmly stated. “It’s okay.” She finally encouraged.

Plagg of course added, “whether you’re ready for it or not. Now be prepared to catch her kid!” He warned Chat.

Marinette looked back at Plagg’s voice out of curiosity, distracted by her own racing thoughts, “why would he have to catch me?”

“Because,” Chat said silkily as he took one hand and turned her face towards himself, “the man of your dreams has arrived.”

Marinette was barely able to breath as her knees went weak as she looked at him. So, Chat, no, Adrien, Adrien Agreste, had to hold her up as her knees almost gave out. “A-Adrien!?!” she whispered in shock.

“Yes, my Love?” He looked down at her with adoration.

 “A-Adrien!?!” Marinette loudly announced as again as she began to wobble.

Adrien Agreste, the guy she fell for first and her best friend and partner Chat Noir, (and admittedly Adrien’s biggest competition, which she will never admit) was now holding her up and grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes, my Princess?” He silkily replied.

“ADRIEN!?!” She almost yelled as she gasped for air?

“Yes, my Love?” He asked again silkily as he leaned in, tilted his head just so and asked her in a whisper, “may I kiss you now?”

“Adrien…I-I” She couldn’t talk but barely nodded yes as he got within two centimeters of her lips before her knees gave out completely and she passed out in his arms.

Tikki giggled prettily and Plagg almost died laughing.


	15. May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Marinette found herself in the arms of her crush Adrien Agreste once Chat Noir removed his mask and as he asked her if he may kiss her, she fainted.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette wakes up and they realize that he will forget who she is once they kiss to bring back his memories of Ladybug so they can fight together properly. But does she want him to realize that Ladybug is Marinette?

Marinette only needed a few minutes to wake up and another minute more to compose herself.

Adrien meanwhile had a huge grin on his face.

Plagg’s laughter and Tikki’s twitters had finally died down too as Marinette was finally able to understand their conversation with Adrien.

“Well, we should probably have you both transform, go to another roof somewhere and do this… thing.” Plagg said with a snort as Marinette came around.

“But, wouldn’t that mean that Chat, err – Adrien, would forget, well, all of this? Forget me?” Marinette spoke up as she became conscious of her surroundings. Chat-Adrien was sitting on the chaise, cradling her in his arms. Now that she wasn’t worried about him or annoyed, she found that it wasn’t a bad feeling at all, not like it was before, it was just, odd, if strangely comfortable. This, being held by her partner, was unexpected and wonderful at the same time, she realized as she was held in his strong arms.

Adrien’s arms felt warm, safe and like home.

“Welcome back Beautiful!” Chat, no Adrien, cheerily cried out as he realized that she was awake. “I’ve been arguing with them about well, you know. I don’t want to risk forgetting this. I think that we should do it here, with Tikki and Plagg in the room of course.” Then he looked down at her seriously, “I may forget our first kiss because of this spell, but I want to leave enough clues behind that will clue me into the truth once it’s over. I-I don’t want to lose you Marinette,” he looked at her pleadingly, “I want us to be together, if you’ll have me.” He said seriously.

“Oh, Adrien!” Marinette couldn’t believe her very red ears… “you’re such a smooth talker.”

“What matters most is what you want Princess,” he answered as he smiled happily that she hadn’t outright refused him. “Do you want to be with me, both me and well, me? Cat ears, leather suit and all?”

Marinette hardly needed the half second that she thought about it, “Yes! I want to be with you too Adrien!” She sat up and turned herself to face him better. “I can’t believe that my two favorite guys were one and the same!”

With a wide grin he replied, “and I can’t believe my favorite girl turned out to be my soon to be superhero partner.”

“We’ve been partners for a long time Kitty.” She sweetly scolded.

“And I would like to remember that.” He answered kindly. So, while looking deeply into her eyes, he chuckled once and then stood up, taking her hand to help her stand as well as he leaned in carefully, “will you let me kiss you now my Princess? My Marinette?”

She closed the distance between them as she whispered, “yes, yes you may.”


	16. Just… Wow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien asked her, “will you let me kiss you now my Princess? My Marinette?”  
> Marinette responded, “yes, yes you may.”
> 
> This Chapter:  
> They finally kiss!

WOW!

Just…. WOW!

This was a new sensation.  

Adrien quickly realized he was kissing someone, and it felt wonderful. The trouble was, he had no idea who was behind those lips. His eyes were closed and he was almost afraid to open them.

Could this just be some sort of dream? Was he finally kissing Ladybug?

_I have to know._ He dared to think.

He slowed the movements of his lips as he opened his eyes and he was surprised to see the most beautiful bluebell eyes opening and blinking back at him as he felt her smile against his own lips.

She had Ladybug’s eyes, but he knew her, it was… Marinette!

They closed their eyes and kept kissing through their smiles for a few more seconds, maybe more, he wasn’t counting after all.

_Could I have been right? Is she my Lady?_

There was a cute high-pitched giggle off to the side and Adrien was tempted to glance that way as they finally pulled away from each other to breathe, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Marinette. It was then that he realized he was holding her in his arms, definitely NOT like a friend would. Of course, even he knew friends didn’t KISS like that either.

He blushed and so did she.

“Marinette.” He whispered as he touched his forehead to hers. “That… that was amazing, but I have to admit, I don’t know how…?”

“Ahem!” Plagg cleared his throat.

Adrien looked up at his kwami, “Plagg what are you doing! She’ll see you!”

Plagg rolled his eyes and complained with a chuckle, “too late kid. Now, do I have to spell everything out for you loverboy?”

Adrien blushed harder as Plagg rolled his eyes, “Here, I’ll just let Tikki explain this one.” He then floated over to a nearby red kwami with a black spot on her head.

“Hello Adrien, nice to finally meet you!” Tikki exclaimed. Adrien’s eyes grew big as he looked from the two kwami in the room to the girl in his arms and then back at the red kwami.

Marinette leaned a little back from him in his arms and took one of her hands off of his chest and waved demurely, “Hey Kitty.”

“Marinette? You’re… you’re Ladybug?”


	17. Ladybug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:   
> Adrien Agreste wakes up and discovers that he is kissing Marinette, then he sees the kwami, Plagg and Tikki, and he asks... “Marinette? You’re… you’re Ladybug?”
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette replies, "Uh-huh."  
> “Does this mean what I think it means?” Adrien asks with a grin on his face.

“Marinette? You’re… you’re Ladybug?” He said almost disbelievingly at the girl in his arms.

“Uh-huh.” She replied as she smiled at him sweetly.

“You’re Ladybug.” He looked her over once more, then he started smiling until his face was about to break with how wide his grin was, “you’re Ladybug and you’re Marinette?”

She nodded, “Yes, and you’re Adrien, my… my Chat Noir.” She smiled at him prettily, her freckles disappearing in her blush.

He smirked happy to see that she was smiling for him, at him as he almost purred, “yes, that I am.”

It was a lot to take in, but it felt wonderful.

“Are you alright Kitty?” Marinette sweetly asked.

“I’m wonderful!” He spun her around as she laughed and then he hugged her and held her tightly as he realized something. “I just kissed my two favorite girls at once!”

Marinette laughed as Tikki chuckled sweetly and Plagg went “blech!”

“Does this also mean what I think it means?” Adrien looked down at her with a classic Cheshire grin.

“And what do you think that this means Kitty?”

He suddenly grew serious as he took one of her hands, dramatically placed one knee on the floor and kissed her knuckles as he answered, “I think that means that we’re finally together. Will you be mine Princess? Can I be yours? Will you be my girlfriend? Please?”

She blushed and answered him simply, “Always.”

He jumped to his feet, picked her up again and started to swing her around joyfully! “Yeah!” Adrien cried as Marinette laughed.

“Ahem.” Plagg interrupted once more, “not to kill the moment…”

“Plagg!” Adrien complained as he held his Princess close, “you ARE killing the moment! I just got the most wonderful girl to be my girlfriend and you just have to butt in!”

Tikki giggled her tinkling laugh, “actually, Plagg is just trying to be responsible. You both have to transform and thank the akuma that started all of this.”

“Oh, what did they do?” Adrien asked, having never heard of a helpful akuma before.

“Dementia wiped your memory of Ladybug so you could flirt with Marinette stupid.” Plagg explained. “You are my chosen so of course she couldn’t resist your charms.”

“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed, “that’s not what happened.”

“Oh?” He looked at her meaningfully.

“Okay, maybe it sort of was.” She quietly admitted.

“There that wasn’t to hard to admit, now was it?” Plagg smirked.


	18. Where to buy a thank you gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:   
> Marinette confirmed that she is Ladybug and Adrien asked her to be his girlfriend.  
> She said yes.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Theories about why the kiss worked and Plagg interrupting.

“So why did the kiss work?” Adrien asked nonchalantly, not wanting to leave or let go of Marinette just yet.

Tikki explained as Plagg rolled his eyes, “it was because your latent love for Marinette came forward after getting hit by the akuma and because of her love for you as Adrien.”

“Or Chat.” Marinette quietly added, “I’ve always had a soft spot for my Kitty, I’ve just tried not to think about that, we do have to be professional and all and I’d already fallen for the other you after all so it kind of felt like cheating to even consider...”

“My Lady…” Adrien put his forehead on hers as he gazed into her eyes and smiled sweetly, a look she gladly returned. “The beginning of our story doesn’t matter as much as how it ends, with us together.”

Marinette almost swooned and he held her close, supporting her as he admired the love of his life and she lovingly gazed back at him. They were lost in each other’s eyes and were thrilled to be in each other’s arms as well.

Tikki ignored them as she explained, “well, Marinette had to kiss Adrien, and he had to kiss her to break the akuma’s spell and the only way for it to work for sure is if they knew that they loved each other. So, we had to have a reveal to do that.”

“Hmmm.” Both Adrien and Marinette hummed, completely at peace as they admired each other up close.

Tikki continued to ignore the sickeningly loving couple as she explained further. “Since Marinette probably thought the akuma may have caused Chat Noir’s love for Marinette, she had doubts with the whole it had to be a reciprocated kind of love concept when it came to kissing Chat Noir before the reveal.”

“Which is why it worked last time.” Plagg added, “you loved each other, just the wrong sides of each other. Kind of like some of those animes that the kid watches, he loved you so much when Dark Cupid hit him that he hated you too. It was hilarious!”

“Plagg.” Marinette and Adrien scolded in the same breath, then they chuckled together.

“Wait, you love me? Adrien me?” Adrien realized this fact as he asked his girlfriend for reassurance.

“Well, both of you now Kitty.” Marinette playfully answered as she carefully placed her hand on his cheek, “the akuma let me know that you loved both sides of me.” She giggled. “I imagine that if it had been me I would have fallen for you, Chat you, as well. We’ve just had the wrong sides of us matched up.”

“But now that we know…” he whispered as he brought her closer to himself.

“We can…” she continued…

“Go get the akuma!” Plagg shouted, “come ON! We need to get back home and get me some camembert!”

“Plagg!” Tikki chided, “don’t ruin the moment!”

“Hey, it won’t be for the last time!” Plagg boasted. “I’m just getting started!”

Adrien and Marinette just glanced at each other and then laughed.

“Come on Princess! Let’s go thank that akuma!” Adrien released her as he called on his transformation.

“Of course, my handsome knight!” She answered as she called upon her own transformation.

Adrien was enamored with her as he watched her and at the new nickname. “I could get used to this, this transforming and heading out together sort of thing.”

She smiled and agreed with a nod as she asked, “well now, where do you think we can pick up a thank you gift for an akuma?”


End file.
